IPhone 3GS
The Apple iPhone 3GS is an Internet and multimedia-enabled smartphone, originally released in June 2009. It functions as a camera phone (also including text messaging and visual voicemail), a portable media player (equivalent to a video iPod), and an Internet client (with e-mail, web browsing, and Wi-Fi connectivity). The user interface is built around the device's multi-touch screen, including a virtual keyboard rather than a physical one. Third-party applications are available from the App Store, which launched in mid-2008 and now has well over 200,000 apps approved by Apple. These apps have diverse functionalities, including games, reference, GPS navigation, social networking, and advertising for television shows, films, and celebrities. The 3GS differs from previous models in that it supports 3G data unlike the original iPhone, and it is marketed as up to twice as fast as the iPhone 3G. giffgaff Grade The iPhone 3GS gets a Giffgaff Grade of B because although the phone is completely functional with all giffgaff features: * It requires the user to download a giffgaff package to change the phone settings. This is semi automatic, so the user only has to install the package and it will do the rest. * The phone does not display "giffgaff" as the network name without downloading an addition package * Voicemail is fully functional on the iPhone, but it doesn't integrate with the inbuilt voicemail feature. The Orange and Vodaphone models of the iPhone get a B- grade because they require to be unlocked first. Convert There are a few ways of fully "converting" your iPhone 3GS to giffgaff, here is the simplest: O2 iPhones This method will change the settings on your phone and configure it to use giffgaff settings. All features will now work with the giffgaff network and the giffgaff logo will replace the "O2-UK" in the top left of the screen. # Replace your current sim card with your giffgaff sim card. # On your computer, navigate to http://cl.ly/zfF and download the zip file # Unzip the file * If you are using Windows - Quit iTunes if it's running. Open up a command prompt and type the following EXACTLY as it's written * cd C:\Program Files\iTunes\ ** if you get an error message here then type this next line instead, if no error message then jump over the next line... ** cd C:\Program Files (x86)\iTunes\ * Then type * iTunes.exe /setPrefInt carrier-testing 1 * You should get no messages, responces or errors. * If you're using a Mac - Quit iTunes if it's running. Go into the Applications folder, then into the Utilities folder and launch the program called Terminal. Copy the following text and paste it into Terminal * defaults write com.apple.iTunes carrier-testing -bool TRUE * then hit the return/enter key * You should get no messages, responces or errors. # Once you've done one of the above (either PC or Mac) open iTunes and connect your iPhone. # Wait until your iPhone and iTunes have had a chat, synced up, done what they usually do and are ready for you. # On the left hand side under 'Devices' where it says something like 'Jimmy's iPhone' or whatever your iPhone is called, click on it so the main window now shows the iPhone page. # See where it has a button that says 'Check for update'? If you are on a PC then SHIFT click that button or on a Mac then OPTION/ALT click that button. # If you have done it right then a browse window will appear. # Browse to inside the unzipped folder you download and select the "giffgaff_custom.ipcc" file. #* If you're using Windows you'll have to use the pull down menu and select .ipcc as the file type you are looking for and the file will appear. # iTunes will now send that file to your iPhone. It takes about a second. Once it's done, eject your iPhone from your computer. # This bit is important. Switch your iPhone off. Wait about four seconds or so, then switch it back on again. Your iPhone is giffgaffed. If this worked for you please visit the original forum post and give Kudos to tobyriding who created the package used in this method.